gailcarrigerfandomcom-20200213-history
Anitra
A Drifter; Zayed's daughter, a little older than Prudence at the time of Timeless. Transgender. Appearance Rue describes her as "a lively little thing, thin but with a round cheerful face, darkened by the sun." She is further described as young and lovely, slender with a round face. Her features are described as symmetrical. She has dark eyes. Personality Anitra is a adept polyglot and mistress of many languages. She is a caregiver and an observer by nature, not inclined to be dramatic or the center of attention. She can come off as very shy. By preference her role is one of support rather than leadership. She keeps to her traditional dress which is a head veil, leaving face and front of the hair exposed, and long flowing robes, skirts, and wraps. History Is described in Imprudence as smoking a small cigar with the gentlemen. In the books Timeless Anitra first appears as a child about Rue's age in Timeless. Prudence She reappears in Prudence, Chapter Six, in the Maltese Tower as an agent of Lord Akeldama. Although she knows him by his code name of Goldenrod. This is not surprising, as her father, Zayed, worked for Goldenrod in Timeless. She gives Rue a copy of Sand and Shadows on a Sapphire Sea, My Adventures Abroad ''by Honeysuckle Isinglass (AKA the Isinglass Cypher). ''[[Imprudence|'Imprudence']] Anitra comes aboard the Spotted Custard with Floote to help negotiate with the Drifters for protection. She stays and joins the crew as ship's translator. Rue knows that she is a spy for Lord Akeldama, but doesn't care very much, figuring better the spy you know than the one you don't know. Competence Anitra joins Percy's attempts to teach Rodrigo Tarabotti ethics. The two become quite close and fall in love. She helps translate between the crew of the Spotted Custard and the people they encounter in South American - including the ''pishtacos''. At the end, she married Rodrigo Tarabotti. It's possible that Formerly Floote approves this as a passing of the baton to the next generation, putting Rogrigo care into the hands of Anitra is putting Alessandro's grandson under care of his granddaughter. Trivia * She doesn't wear any jewelry because she is not available for marriage. Unmarried Drifter women display their jewelry as their dowry, as an indication of availability. Thus, lack of jewelry is significant. Although she does wear tiny corked glass jars as earrings. (Later it becomes clear that she does this because she believes her options are too limited.) * She is Floote's adopted granddaughter. * The attire she is described as wearing in her first appearance in Imprudence is based on Gail's own costume from when she used to dance. * She has been known to partake of a small cigar on the squeak deck. * Came aboard with Floote in Imprudence and was introduced as Miss Panettone and Floote's granddaughter. Panettone is a reference to Alessandro Tarabotti's former code name. * Anitra is identified by Rodrigo as aravani (otherwise known by anthropologists as third gender). Aravani is an older term for for hijras in Tamil Nadu (formerly the Madras region), who now prefer the word Thirunangi. Anitra is also described by Carriger as a transgender woman. Images Links * Pinterest Character Board for Anitra. Quotes * "Prudence, of course, took to the new sky-high transport like a newly minted vampire to blood, springing about with little Anitra, who was her new favorite person in the world. Alexia was tolerably assured that Anitra, who had been raised on such folderol as nets in the aether, knew more than the average child about falling." (Timeless, Chapter Sixteen) * "As a result, Rue was on her guard when a whisper of a presence sidled up next to her. She was profoundly relieved to find it was only a smallish, thinnish female. She was uncomfortably close, touching Rue and keeping pace. The woman was shrouded in cloth, including her head. Unlike Miss Sekhmet, her robes were colourful. Rue might have thought she was merely pressed close by the crowd except she said, quite distinctly, 'Puggle?" (Prudence, Chapter Six) * "She did not consider the fact that as they walked together, Anitra had been guiding her back." (Prudence, Chapter Six) Category:Characters Category:Parasol Protectorate characters Category:Custard Protocol Characters Category:Parasolverse Characters Category:LGBT character